1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip, and particularly to a clip for readily attaching a heat sink to an electronic device.
2. The Related Art
A heat sink is usually placed in contact with an electronic device package for dissipating heat from the electronic device package. Various clips have been used to attach a heat sink to an electronic device package.
FIG. 5 shows a conventional clip assembly 59 which attaches a heat sink 52 to a chipset 54 for dissipating heat from the chipset 54. A pair of fixing holes 51 is formed in a motherboard 50 to which the chipset 54 is mounted. A heat sink 52 comprises a rectangular chassis 57 positioned on the chipset 54 and two fastening ears 58 each defining a fastening hole 53 extending from the rectangular chassis 57. A clip assembly 59 is associated with each fastening ear 58 for securing the heat sink 52 to the motherboard 50. The clip assembly 59 comprises a pin 56 having a tapered insertion end and a spring 55 fit over and encompassing the pin 56. The insertion end of the pin 56 extends through the fastening hole 53 of the corresponding fastening ear 58 and engages with the corresponding fixing hole 51 of the motherboard 50. However, this arrangement requires four parts, namely, two pins and two springs, to secure the heat sink 52 to the chipset 54, which is costly and complicates the assembly process.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a clip for a heat sink which has a simple configuration.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clip for a heat sink which readily attaches the heat sink to an electronic device.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a clip in accordance with the present invention for attaching a heat sink to an electronic device mounted on a circuit board includes a body and a handle extending from the body for facilitating operation of the clip. An arcuate spring tab extends from the body and elastically engages with the heat sink. A pair of cutouts is defined in opposite edges of the body for accommodating a thickness of the circuit board. A pair of elastically deformable barbs is formed at a distal end of the body for engaging with the circuit board to securely affix the heat sink thereto.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: